Shut up, Cas!
by spnlover91
Summary: What if in the beginning Sam hadn't been possesed by Gadreel but somehow made it through the trials w/out dying, which would be highly unlikely in the short amount of time, but this is Fan Fiction. So if that's the case, what if we got a different ending to "I'm No Angel" 9x03? Oh, and I did pull something from the set design that does not happen till 9x14, I think...


"Why should he get a pass, Sam?" The younger Winchester rolled his eyes at his big brother. "What? C'mon, I saw that look."

"This is the second time, you've asked me that and it's always in the context of Cas having left you. Or something that gets you all emotional over Cas, but you still don't want to admit it. The depths of your denial is amusing, Dean, but I'm going to lay all out on the table for you this time." "Okay, Sam." Dean smirked. "Lay it on me."

"You want to know why he gets passes? Why you end up forgiving him so easily? It's because you fucking LOVE him Dean. And yes, I mean love love." Dean pursed his lips, remained completely silent for just a moment taking it in... "Man, you're nuts. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial. Dean, you're in denial. Just get over it, because it is what it is and I've known for so god damn long, it's surprising I haven't screamed it in your face before."

"Wait, how long could you have possibly thought this?"

"Um, probably back when you were "rocking the yes to Michael." "So you think I've been in love with Cas for the passed what five years?"

"Yeah, I do. And it'd be high time you admit it to yourself and unapogetically tell the angel you love him. I am pretty certain he loves you. In fact, I figured him out first. You were harder to read, even if I am closer to you...but still just get over it Dean."

"Whatever, Sammy." Dean gestured to the laptop and papers... "Do we have a case?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Fine, we'll change the subject."

Cas appeared in the archway of the library and smiled. "I hope you guys don't mind, I borrowed this. I forgot to bring my clothes into the shower with me." Cas fondled the tied knot of the robe. Sam looked at Dean with the face, "what are you going to do now, huh?" Dean looked away and smirked at Cas. "Sure, Cas. It's fine." He said.

"You know, I think, I'm going to go for a run. Or something." Sam gathered his coat and things...patted Cas on the shoulder as farewell and turned around to Dean with a double thumbs up, laughing his way out of the bunker. "Dean, I'm hungry. What do you have in the kitchen? Let's make some pie."

Cas spoke faster than he ever had before, making Dean smile. "Slow down there cowboy and wait, what did you say?" Dean wasn't sure if he heard the last part correctly. "Let's make some pie." "Well, I'm pretty sure we don't have pie makings in the kitchen because I usually buy my pie pre-made...but I'm sure we can find something else to eat."

"It just suddenly occurred to me, Dean that I haven't had pie since I've been human." Dean's eyes widened. "Lucky for you, I had just bought some...actually right before we found you..." Dean licked his lips. "Let's go to the kitchen." Cas followed Dean into the kitchen.

Dean rummaged through the fridge for the pie and set it down on the island, keeping the piece of counter in between them, but Cas walked around to stand beside Dean and as he did the robe caught on the corner, falling completely open. Cas didn't seem to notice. Dean turned his head a bit, remaining silent. Cas got closer and reached for the pie, then realized that he was exposed.

He went to tie the robe, but Dean reached for his hand. "Dean..w-what are you-" "Shut up, Cas." Dean pressed his lips against the angel's. A sense of relief and incredible desire rushed over him. Cas responded, surprising Dean even further and only making him kiss with a fevered passion. Cas pulled away.

"Dean, I-do you-"

"I said, shut up, Cas."

"But, Dean." Dean stopped and looked into the angel's blue eyes.

"Cas, you know what's happening here. It happened to you once before, quite recently, so-" "Yes, Dean, but it wasn't like this..."

"And rightly so," said Dean, suddenly feeling and speaking with a realized sense of a clarity, "So, Cas, show me how it's different, would ya, cowboy?" Dean grinned, tugging on the robe's tie pulling Cas closer.

"Sure, Dean, let me show you." Cas pushed Dean against the kitchen wall, kissing him and upon some sort of instinct began removing Dean's clothes. Every time their lips touched Cas felt a sense of urgency, that this needed to keep happening. They needed to make up for lost time. Dean pulled away and pulled Cas by the open robe throught he hall and ended at his bedroom door.

Dean put his back to and flung the robe completely off Cas's shoulders...pulling from his arms and letting it drop to the floor...

"Dean, I lov-"

"Shut up, Cas. I said show me." Cas once again pushed Dean, this time up against the bedroom door that Dean opened from behind him. The two of them stumbled inside and Cas instantly threw Dean onto the bed. Cas pulled away, hand on Dean's cheeks, just looking at him as they always had.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know much about human living space, but if you're one person why do you have two tables on either side of the bed?"

"I needed more light," Dean shrugged. "Oh, I see. Light is a very important part of human survival." "Yeah, it is, but like I said before, shut up, Cas."

Cas smiled and fell to the left side of the bed. He suddenly felt like he could use some sleep. "Hey, Dean..." Dean sighed. "Yeah, Cas?"

"How do you say it...um, I think I need four hours?" Dean smiled getting the joke, it seemed his angel/human was making. "We can sleep on it for now," Dean winked and kissed Cas on the lips once more before the angel curled up into the hunter's arms and fell straight to sleep.


End file.
